Just There
by Llovvess-sama88
Summary: He was "just there". Matthew Williams, who lived alone in a small dorm at the W Academy, was perfectly content with his silent existence. He wasn't the kind of person who wanted noise and vibrancy. However, he didn't quite know how to explain this simple fact to the loud, vibrant Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mild PruCan.


**A/N: So I just felt like writing about these two, they reminded me of real-life friends that I know of, whom I secretly call Tempura and Tofu. I hope you enjoy mein story! Reviews always appreciated. Thanks to my friend Liz for the Omake idea. **

The two simple words, "just there", were best when it came to describing Matthew Williams, the Canadian who lived alone in a small dorm room in the W Academy. The soft-spoken, shy and socially awkward boy had a knack of living in a simply existing way, as if he was just a painting on a wall that others just notice on first glance. "I don't mind him," or "I don't really see him that much," made up the opinions of the rest of the world about him, overshadowed by other louder and more vibrant people who reduce his presence to nothing short of invisibility.

And he supposed he was perfectly fine with that.

None of the nightmares called personal problems dare haunted him in his sleep. He was not like those others who worried day and night about their reputation, not one who spends endless amounts of energy to get other people's attention. No, he was very happy with his life, he had already shoved it down his own throat, repeated in countless times in his own way, that being so-called "alone" had many benefits, that he was not judged nor ridiculed. No need to change satisfaction.

However, there are times wherein Matthew, who of course was still very human, would feel those certain pangs of jealousy. Jealousy for those louder and more vibrant people, how they just seemed to enjoy themselves and let go of all pains and sadness. He quickly forced himself to shut off these jealousies however, remembering how all the consequences they faced, the price to pay, was not his to afford. Simple existence cost much less, he reminded himself.

Spending the long, quiet free night evenings all alone in his cozy room, curled up with a blanket and a cup of cocoa with some pancakes.

It was just his way of life, to be quiet in the noisy world.

There was only one thing stopping him, dragging him back.

Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Gilbert, a German student who had one day randomly proclaimed Matthew to be his "Best Bud Mattie" during a general assembly, had what Matthew considered the loudest and most vibrant personality of all. Calling himself "_mein_ awesomeness" in every sentence, every minute he had his mouth open was just solid proof that he had enough ego to stuff into another person's body, too much ego that Matthew would probably explode if it were ever stuffed into him.

Every day without fail, Gilbert would have to lead Matthew into some kind of trouble, be it a food fight, getting Gilbert's brother Ludwig's homework somehow stuck in a can of cement, or a messed up attempt at stealing Elizaveta Hedervary's diary and a trip to the clinic soon afterwards. Each and every time, he made it absolutely, positively sure that indeed, Matthew Williams was there. And there was nothing he could do about it, because it is the way of the world that a big voice will leave the smaller voice unheard.

Sometimes Matthew wondered how in the world he managed to stay himself, after dismissing the question on how he survives all this chaos in the first place. Any person normally changes and at least slightly imitates the person they are often with, but he managed to remain quiet and nearly nonexistent.

He owed this lack of change, he guessed, to his twin brother, Alfred Jones.

Alfred was very opposite of Matthew, being the loud, self-proclaimed hero he is. He made his presence obvious to the world as he walked around campus with his sky-high pride, up to the point where certain low-esteemed people lost their patience. Alfred never noticed this, a typical disease to those with his type of personality. He believed what he was doing was for the best, and it was, but not everybody took it that way. And that was his downfall.

All Matthew could do was stand there as his brother, once so high up in the clouds, plummeted down like a missile to the cold, hard ground as he clutched his suspension letter. He loved his brother and was proud of him, that he would never deny, but there was no way Matthew would dare follow his footsteps. He still wanted to carry the pride of being in this prestigious school. And the safest way to do that was to stay the way he was.

XOXOXOXOXO

"But that's such a unawesome reason, Mattie!"

An awkward silence filled the air around the Prussian and Canadian, the former putting his hands on the latter's shoulders, their eyes fixated on each other.

"What I mean is, you know... Get-togethers and hangouts... They don't really fit me and all..." Matthew tried to argue, mustering all the force he could to get his voice to sound slightly louder than a whisper. Gilbert rolled his eyes."Mattie, there is no way you cannot accept an awesome invitation from _mein_ awesomeness, who reserved a chair just for you."

"But Gilbert, I..."

"You what?"

"Hangouts mean being with people, right? I can't... I can't be with people if I'm not noticed."

Gilbert blinked. Matthew braced himself for whatever unpredictable thing that would come out of the Prussian's mouth.

"Kesesesesese...Isn't that the point?"

Now it was Matthew's turn to blink as Gilbert chuckled, ruffling the Canadian's blond hair. "What _mein _awesomeness means is, the exact reason _mein_ awesomeness is making you go is so you'll be noticed. See? Awesome plan, _ja_?"

"But-"

"No buts, _mein _awesomeness wins. Pick you up at your room tomorrow at 8."

And with that, Gilbert turned and left Matthew standing alone while registering what happened.

It was useless trying to fight back or even trying to figure out why Gilbert dragged him into these kinds of scenarios in the first place. There was just one thing to say.

"Here we go again."

XOXOXOXOXO

Never in his life did Matthew think that he would be crouching behind the sofa for a reason other than searching for missing homework or an overdue book. Yet here he was, cowering behind the couch, hoping this "what seemed like a good idea at the split second of time" would convince Gilbert to give up.

KNOCK KNOCK.

It was time.

"Hey, Mattie! _Mein_ awesomeness is here!"

A sudden burst of force hit the poor door that opened up to Matthew's dorm room. Gilbert walked in and scanned the area. No Matthew.

"What's up Mattie? Don't tell me you're still getting ready?" the Prussian's eyes then diverted to the note on the door.

_Dear Gilbert, _

_ I'm nervous about going_ ("Not again, Mattie!" Gilbert whined.) _but I know you really want me to go_, ("Ja!") _so I'll make a deal with you: if you can find me in the next 20 minutes, then I'll go. But if not, you'll have to let me stay here. _

"Mm...hmm-mm..." Matthew heard Gilbert's faint humming, something he always did before making decisions. "Okay then, Mattie. Mein awesomeness will find you real fast, then we can hurry and go!" he nodded, putting his palms together, seemingly oblivious to the subtle message of the note. Matthew sighed; he knew Gilbert would do just that.

And so, the search began. "Matthew, Matthew, where in this room are you Matthew?" Gilbert mumbled as a failed attempt to parody Romeo and Juliet. "Are you..." He walked in front of the closet. "...in here?" He flipped the closet doors open, making a loud "CRASH!" sound which Gilbert paid no attention to. Lots of clothes, but no Matthew; Matthew was currently clutching his chest, trying to calm his palpitating heart. He was not expecting a noise that loud in his quiet little abode.

"No? Okay then, maybe... Under the bed?" Gilbert flipped up the bedsheet and checked under the bed. There was no Matthew there, but rather, something interesting...

"...never knew Mattie had this kinda stuff! _Mein _awesomeness should ask him more about them when he's found!" Gilbert grinned as he kicked the box which slid back under the bed. Matthew was now touching his cheeks, which have turned bright red. "This idea is getting worse and worse..." He thought to himself; it never occurred to him that Gilbert would be searching his house and finding things that should not be found.

Still, 5 minutes have passed.

The search continued.

"In the bathroom?"

"Under the work table?"

"Behind the door?"

"CRASH!"

"Oops, dropped a vase. Oh well."

"In the kitchen?"

Under the kitchen table?"

"Do I smell pancakes? Aw, just my imagination."

"Is Mattie even in the room?"

15 minutes have passed, and like Matthew predicted, Gilbert was well on his way to giving up; Matthew felt the Prussian's weight force pushing down in the sofa he was hiding behind.

"I wonder where he is..." Gilbert crossed his arms. "Maybe... He's behind this sofa!"

Gilbert jumped up and turned to look behind the sofa and saw- nothing.

"I guess not, he murmured, settling himself back on the seat.

"That was too close for comfort," Matthew thought. Thanks to Gilbert's oral warning, he managed to duck under the nearby coffee table in time. And only 3 minutes left.

Then he heard a long sigh.

Something that was not Gilbert-like at all.

"You know what, Mattie?"

Matthew's eyes opened, slightly expecting to see Gilbert face to face triumphantly giving him an "I found you!" look, but Gilbert hadn't moved.

"I'm pretty sure you can hear me, cuz I know you're in this dorm room and I'm pretty sure you didn't lie to me in that note. And I also know you won't answer me because that way I'll know where you are, but... I really don't get why you don't want to come."

"Didn't I say so already?" Matthew slightly sarcastically thought to himself, still keeping silent as Gilbert continued. Then he realized something strange. Gilbert was actually using the word, "I". "Kesesesese... You don't have to be so shy Mattie. I understand that you want to be noticed, and I'm trying to help you, so accept it already." For some reason, Matthew could tell even without seeing it, that there was a smile, a sincere one, on the Prussian's face. "If you're planning to make me stop, it isn't gonna work because being awesome means never giving up!"

That was all Matthew needed to hear. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"19 minutes and 42 seconds, you win."

Gilbert whirled around. "Huh? How did you get there- oh..." Gilbert's eyes diverted to the coffee table. Than he smirked, and lightly punched Matthew's arm. "You're pretty smart to have tricked _mein _awesomeness!"

"Yeah..." Matthew smiled faintly; actually, any sane person would have done the same thing. "And for the answer to your question, Gilbert..."

"Ja? What is it? Is it because-"

"I'm happy."

Gilbert's eyes widened in slight confusion."What do you mean Mattie?"

"W-what I mean is..." Matthew explained. "I'm okay with how I am now. I appreciate the things you do for me, Gilbert, I really do, but sticking to myself is what I'm comfortable with."

A silence. Matthew waited for a response.

"Kesesesese! Next time, say so earlier!" Gilbert put a hand over Matthew. "Luckily, the awesomeness has guided me to make an awesome declaration: mein awesomeness will not go to the hangout but instead stay here with Mattie for the night! Come on Mattie, even you need some company once in a while."

"I guess that's okay..." Matthew nodded, still figuring out how the statement became a declaration.

"Good! Now let's eat some awesome pancakes together with lots and lots of awesome maple syrup, okay Mattie?"

"Okay then..."

XOXOXOXO

It was just like any normal free night evening. Just Matthew Williams curled up with a blanket with some cocoa and pancakes.

"Dish isht awshumly delishush! Can you makesh shummorr, Mattie?"

And an Albino Prussian who only shut up when eating.

The two of them, in the silence.

Just there.

_The End. _

Omake:

Matthew stared blankly at the long note.

_Dear Mattie, _

_ After eating some of your awesome pancakes, mein awesomeness decided to let you share your awesome pancakes to other (less awesome) people! Therefore, here is a list of hangout dates which you should come to so that-_

Matthew put down the paper, smiled and shook his head.

There was nothing he could do about Gilbert.

For it was the way of the world, for the big voice to leave the smaller voice unheard.


End file.
